


Gray Notes

by bangelus9



Category: Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Demma, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: La prensa a nivel mundial sospecha que entre Emma Watson y Ton Felton pasó algo durante las grabaciones de Harry Potter, pero que lo que no se imaginan es que Dan ha estado secretamente enamorado de ella y está por estallar, harto de ser ignorado.
Relationships: Daniel Radcliffe/Emma Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Gray Notes

"Entonces, entiende esto", dijo Daniel con una sonrisa traviesa y tan presente en su hermoso rostro. “Aparentemente, están contratando un nuevo asistente para la banda sonora en otra película de Disney. ¿Sabes lo que significa?"

Emma no se molestó en responder, aparte de una ceja levantada. Hablando estrictamente, ella seguía trabajando durante otros cinco minutos. 

"Si lo sé. Pero lo juro, he hecho todo lo que me asignaron hoy ”, Daniel dijo, burlándose de ella bajo su mirada juzgadora. 

Emma tarareó suavemente, sin creerle realmente, todavía. Como si no se diera cuenta de eso, continuó. “Entonces, de cualquier manera. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?”

Emma le dedico una media sonrisa “He tenido que entregar un trabajo de teología.”

Daniel hizo una mueca. “Dios, qué espanto…”

Ella se rio, y aquel sonido desenfadado resonó en los oídos de Daniel. Sus dientes perfectos hicieron aparición y el corazón de Daniel revoloteo de emoción. La presencia de Emma siempre le ponía nervioso. Cuando ella estaba cerca, a Daniel el corazón le latía un poquito más rápido y le resultaba difícil prestar atención al resto de lo que hubiera en la habitación, porque ella se adueñaba por completo de sus pensamientos. Él se sabía toda su ropa de memoria y habría reconocido su aroma a un kilómetro de distancia.

“¿Vas a reunirte con los chicos este fin de semana?” 

Daniel parpadeo desprevenido “¿Qué?”

“¿Qué si veras a los chicos? ¿El fin de semana? ¿Te es familiar?”

Daniel frunció el ceño “¿Qué chicos y que fin de semana? Se mas especifica por favor”

“Muy gracioso. ¿Rupert, Tom? ¿Quieres que siga?”

Daniel se llevó una mano a la barbilla “Ah, yaaa. Esos chicos”

Fue el turno de Emma de arrugar el ceño “¿Qué pasa contigo?”

Daniel resoplo “Nada. ¿Tiene que pasar algo?”

“Ellos han preguntado por ti”

Daniel rodo los ojos “Y les he dejado claro que he estado ocupado”

“¿Haciendo que exactamente?” Ella lo miro con dureza 

“¡Oye, no me mires así! ¡Sigo teniendo unas vacaciones totalmente remuneradas en Europa y América de una forma u otra!”

“¿Emborrachándote?” Ella no pudo evitar cuestionar 

La expresión de Daniel se tornó sombría “No vallas por allí”

“Lo siento” ella se sintió culpable. 

Daniel soltó una mueca “Iré por un té”

“Dan…”

El alzo una mano “Déjalo, solo déjalo Emma.” 

“No. Yo… no tenía derecho. Lo siento”

“Creo que será mejor que me valla y te deje seguir filmando tu película. No quiero causarte problemas con producción” 

“Dan. No te vayas así.”

“Arruinaste el momento ¿Sabes?”

Ella chasqueo la lengua “Lo sé y lo siento”

“Hasta luego” Dan se inclinó sobre ella y beso su mejilla. 

Emma le sostuvo una de sus manos evitando que Dan se fuera “¿Te veré el sábado?” ella sonó esperanzadora 

“No puedes deshacerte de mí tan fácilmente” Dan depósito un fugaz beso en su cabeza “Cuídate”

Emma se sintió decepcionada al verlo abandonar el camerino.

0oOo.

Dan resoplo cuando se topó con David, su chofer. Este último lo esperaba con la puerta abierta y una gran sonrisa. Dan rodo los ojos y entro en el auto. 

“¿Problemas del corazón?” preguntó el chofer mirándolo con diversión desde el retrovisor

“¿No puedes mantener tu lengua quieta cierto?”

“Ya me conoces. ¿Sabes lo que necesitas? ¡Demostrarle que no siempre le serás incondicional! Tal vez así dejes de empalmarte cada vez que la veas en una alfombra roja”

“¿Sabes lo que a mí me funciona?” Dan se mordió uno de sus dedos con un gesto nervioso, luego se enfocó en su confidente. 

“¿Hmm?”

“Imaginarme un payaso malvado reventando a golpes una piñata.”

David arqueó una ceja. “Es extrañamente específico.”

Daniel se encogió de hombros. “Pues funciona, te lo digo yo.”

El chofer carraspeo con fuerza “Que tú lo que necesitas es un nuevo amor, mujeres de otro continente ¿Te lo has pensado? ¿Algo exótico tal vez?”

Dan lo miro con suspicacia “Pensaba que te gustaba Emma”

El chofer resoplo “Me gusta… casi siempre.”

“¿Eso cómo es?”

El hombre hizo un puchero “Que ya te digo yo que una tia que no se fije que su mejor amigo esta colada por ella o es que es muy mensa o es que de coña es muy cabrona la zorra” luego hizo una mueca “Y que Emma de mensa, mensa lo que tiene es nada, chaval. Que mejor ir mirando en otra dirección, que ya te lo digo yo”

Dan trago hondo. Una parte de el sentía rabia al ver a Emma con otros hombres, otra intentaba convencerse que no era culpa de ella, que el del problema era el que no era un buen tío. Pero habían momentos que le entraban todos los malos pensamientos y hasta por mandar a Emma a la mierda se le cruzaba por la mente.

“¿Qué te puedo decir? Me gustan las morenas e inteligentes”

“Estás enfermo, ¿lo sabías?”

Dan rodo los ojos “Y tú eres idiota, ahora conduce que para eso te pago”


End file.
